Bahagia atau Menyedihkan?
by White Malachite
Summary: Sebentar lagi semua berubah. Hidup Eren akan berubah. Hidup Eren akan menjadi tenang. Tapi, apa benar seperti itu? Apa Eren benar- benar akan hidup dalam ketenangan?
1. Chapter 1

Di taman sebuah sekolah ternama yang jauh di sudut kota—Maria High School, pemuda dengan wajah yang manis itu berdiri dihadapan seorang pemuda yang berbeda dengannya—yang mempunyai perawakan yang datar—hendak mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah tampak jenuh menunggu bocah didepannya, terlihat dari wajah datarnya yang mulai menampakkan raut kesal.

"Aku mencintai kakak. Maukah kakak menjadi pacarku?" akhirnya, mulut pria manis itu terbuka mengucapkan—atau lebih tepatnya, mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada pria didepannya yang sedikit terkejut akan pernyataannya.

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Bahagia atau Menyedihkan?

Pairing: RiRen

Please Enjoy

!

"Kau bilang apa, bocah?" pemuda berwajah datar itu meminta bocah yang didepannya untuk mengulangi perkataannya. Tak ada jawaban. Yang dilakukan pria dengan mata beriris hijau itu hanya menunduk malu. Kesal karena pertanyaannya tak digubris, pria dengan wajah datar ini menjambak pelan rambut anak didepannya agar menatapnya, "Kutanya sekali lagi, kau bilang apa, bocah?".

Sang empunya rambut hanya meringis kesakitan ketika jari- jari dingin milik seseorang yang ia cintai, menjabak rambutnya, "Anu.. aku cinta kakak. Maukah kakak menjadi pacarku?" pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm itu mengulang perkataannya yang sebenarnya membuat si 'pendengar' merasa terbang hingga langit yang ketujuh.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek dari si pemuda berwajah manis tersebut. "Eren Jaeger, kak.." jawab si 'penembak', Eren Jaeger, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Eren.." pemuda dengan rambut hitam—Levi—mengulang kembali nama pemuda yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

!

!

!

"Armin, Mikasa!" suara panggilan menggema di lorong sekolah. Pemuda berkulit tan, Eren, berlari dengan cepat menuju sahabatnya yang berdiri menatapnya diujung lorong yang sepi ini.

"Eren? Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa ketika Eren sudah ada didepannya dan sahabatnya, Armin. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam legam itu menatap cemas saudaranya terengah- engah. "Kau dikejar sesuatu?"

"Ah.. tidak.." jawab Eren setelah dirasa paru- parunya tidak lagi berteriak meminta oksigen. "Aku punya kabar gembira!" ujar Eren semangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

_Dikehidupan, manusia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan,_

_Yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa,_

_Tapi dibalik semua kebahagiaan,_

_Pernakah manusia menyadari satu hal?_

"Apa itu?" Armin bertanya pada sahabat yang dulu sering menolongnya ketika kesusahan. Ia tertawa geli melihat wajah Eren yang mirip dengan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen secara cuma- cuma.

"Aku jadian sama Kak Levi!" perkataan Eren membuat dua reaksi berbeda diwajah sahabat- sahabatnya. Mikasa yang terlihat kesal dan tidak suka akan hal itu dan Armin yang tampak kaget dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa harus dia, Eren? Dia itu kejam. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai diapa- apakan olehnya?" tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan cemas yang berlebihan kepada saudaranya itu.

"Mikasa.. jangan seperti itu! Dia itu sebenarnya baik!" pembelaan Eren terhadap kekasihnya itu membuat Mikasa tambah geram. Ia tak mau saudaranya itu dekat dengan Levi, apalagi berpacaran dengannya. Mikasa tak selamanya bisa disamping Eren untuk melindunginya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Eren? Tidak, Mikasa tidak mau orang yang ia cintai itu terluka.

Melihat wajah Mikasa bagaikan harimau yang siap mengaum, Eren dengan cepat menepuk pundak saudarinya, "Tenang saja, Mikasa. Aku bisa jaga diri kok." ujar Eren meyakinkan perempuan berkulit putih itu. Mikasa mengangguk, percaya dengan ucapan Eren. Walau sebenarnya, dia tak rela Eren dekat dengan pria bernama Levi.

"Tapi Eren, pasti kamu dan Kak Levi akan jarang bertemu.." ucapan Armin membuat Eren menoleh kepadanya. "Kok gitu?" tanya Eren bingung. Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ ini hanya terkekeh geli, "Karena kak Levi akan menghadapi ujian. Dan jika dia lulus, dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Universitas. Dan kau Eren, tidak bisa bertemu dengannya selama satu tahun."

Muka Eren tampak terkejut sekaligus takut mendengar kata- kata sahabatnya. Mata Eren menatap tajam pada mata _sapphire_ sahabatnya itu, "Tapi kan, masih bisa bertemu saat hari libur!".

"Iya iya.. aku tahu itu. hahaha.." Armin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Kalian berdua, merasa tidak sedang diperhatikan?" tanya Mikasa pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asyik berbincang.

"Tidak.. hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin. Kita ke kelas aja yuk! Bentar lagi jam istirahat habis nih.." ajak Eren. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan meninggalkan lorong yang tidak berpenghuni itu. Ah, salah. Ada satu orang yang sedang bersembunyi diantara pilar- pilar yang menahan atap lorong itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Eren Jaeger…" ucapnya sebelum hilang dari lorong. Membuat lorong menjadi tak berpenghuni.

!

!

!

Di atap sekolah, terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang bermesraan—atau mungkin hanya berbincang—ditemani dengan bungkusan makanan yang isinya sudah habis dimakan.

Eren dan Levi, dua pemuda yang diyakini sedang bermesraan itu hanya menatap matahari yang dengan enggannya pergi. Matahari itu masih ingin melihat dua sejoli ini bermesraan entah sampai kapan. Tetapi sayang, bulan sudah bangun dari tidurnya untuk menggantikan Sang matahari. Dengan perlahan, mataharipun pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang berada di atap sekolah. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Ya, hanya berdua.

'Hanya berdua di sini.. bentar lagi malam pula.. duh, gimana kalau yang Mikasa katakana itu benar? Kalau nanti Kak Levi melakukan sesuatu terhadapku..' pikir Eren. Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu masalah baginya kalau Levi ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, bahkan menjamah tubuhnya sekalipun, Eren tak peduli. Tapi walaupun begitu, Eren sedikit takut jika levi akan menjamah tubuhnya malam ini, di atap. Eren teringat pada _blue film_ yang dulu sering ia tonton bersama teman- teman lelakinya. Eren masih ingat bagaimana perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan ketika sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Apakah jika laki- laki dengan laki- laki melakukan hal semacam itu, rasanya juga akan sakit? Apakah Eren akan berteriak? Apakah Eren akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lubangnya? Ah, imajinasinya terlalu sempit sehingga ia tak memikirkan ketika 'pedang' kekasihnya masuk ke sarung miliknya.

Pemuda yang lahir pada bulan Desember menatap kekasihnya dengan heran, "Kenapa kau? Sakit?" tangan Levi bergerak menyentuh kening Eren ketika dilihat muka kekasihnya yang memerah. Bukan Levi, kau salah. Andaikan kau dapat membaca pikiran Eren, mukamu pasti akan bersemu sama sepertinya. Walau tak semerah muka yang sedang kau tatap ini.

"Eh!? Bukan! Itu.. Aku baik- baik saja!" jawab eren gelagapan ketika tangan dingin kekasihnya menyentuh keningnya yang hangat. Membuat warna merah dimukamu menjadi semakin merah.

"Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." ujar pemuda dengan berat 65 kg tersebut kepada kekasihnya yang masih saja terpaku pada imajinasinya sendiri.

!

!

!

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di lorong lantai tiga sekolah menengah itu. Sepi. Hanya itu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi sekolah saat ini. Semua murid sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu, sekitar jam empat sore. Terkecuali dua pasangan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dalam sunyi. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kak.." suara Eren memberhentikan acara jalan mereka didalam sekolah yang gelap ini—karena lampu sudah dimatikan oleh Pak penjaga sekolah. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu.. boleh kan?" tanya Eren agak malu. Rasanya, dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertanya kepada ibunya. Levi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan bersender pada pintu kelas yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Posisi yang lumayan nyaman untuk menunggu sampai Eren kembali lagi kehadapannya.

"Sebentar ya, kak.." Eren pun dengan tergesa- gesa berlari ke kamar mandi yang hanya melewati dua tikungan dari tempat Levi menunggu.

!

!

!

Sembari menunggu, Levi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna merah yang tertulis mints. Jarinya dengan perlahan membuka bungkusan berwarna merah tersebut. Setelah bungkusan terbuka, terlihat sesuatu bulat berwarna merah sedang terdiam di sana. Jemari Levi mengambil benda itu—permen—lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Merasakan rasa _strawberry_ dan _mints_ yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya.

!

!

!

"Ah leganya~" ujar Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menaikkan kembali resleting celananya.

Kriet

Suara pintu yang terbuka, tertangkap oleh telinga Eren. Dadanya mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Imajinasi saat berada di atap, kini terulang lagi dipikarannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Di imajinasi yang satu ini, Eren mempunyai _opening_ sebelum menuju klimaks. _Opening _yang tergambar adalah Levi memasuki kamar mandi, mendekap Eren dari belakang, lalu membisikkan suatu ajakan. Barulah setelah ini, bagian klimaks dimulai.

Tapi, oh ayolah Eren! Ini tidak akan sama dengan imajinasimu! Cepat lari dari sana atau berteriak sekencang- kencangnya. Benar- benar akan terjadi hal buruk, Eren. Cepat berbalik dan pergi dari sana sekarang juga!

Orang itu semakin mendekat, terdengar dari langkah kakinya yang terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga Eren. Eren sudah siap sepenuhnya jika ia dan Levi akan melakukan 'itu' di sini, didalam kamar mandi. Sakitpun tak apa asal dapat membahagiakan kekasihnya, pikir Eren.

Hap

Sebuah tangan milik seseorang, entah itu siapa, mendekap badan Eren. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, untuk membekap mulut Eren.

Tidak, tangan ini terlalu besar dari tangan Levi, Eren tahu itu. Lantas tangan siapa ini?

"Eren.. ayo kita bereempat bermain dulu di kelas.." suara yang dingin, tetapi berbeda dengan suara Levi. Rasanya, Eren pernah mendengar suaranya. Entah dimana. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya karena panik ketika orang ini mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya ke tempat yang ia katakan, kelas.

!

!

!

Kriet

Blam

"Hah Hehi!" teriak Eren dalam dekapan seseorang yang tengah menggedongnya. Tiba- tiba, tangan orang itu membiarkan Eren untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Kak Levi!" orang yang namanya disebut oleh Eren, hanya dapat meronta di atas lantai. Terlihat tali tambang yang mengikat badan dan juga kakinya. Didekat Levi, ada seseorang yang berdiri. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, terlihat jelas karena dibantu oleh sinar bulan yang masuk dari kaca jendela yang terbuka. Eren kenal orang itu. Dia pernah melihatnya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Salah satu senior yang ada dalam kegiatan Ospek. Sayang, Eren lupa nama orang itu.

Brak

"Akh!" Eren meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan ke lantai begitu saja. Setelah itu, dibalikkan tubuh Eren dan seseorang menduduki perutnya, "Ugh.. berat..". Eren membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat mahluk sebesar apa yang kini dengan beraninya duduk diatas perutnya, membuatnya susah untuk bernapas. "Ka.. kau! Kak Reiner!" Eren sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Reiner—senior yang sering berbincang dengannya—ada dihadapannya, menindihnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang membuat taringnya terlihat.

"Apa- apaan ini!? Kak Reiner, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa Kak Levi diikat!?" tanya Eren bertubi- tubi. Reiner hanya tertawa melihat wajah panik Eren, yang membuatnya tambah menggemaskan.

"Hanya ingin bermain- main denganmu. Bert, ke sini.." jawaban yang singkat tetapi tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Eren.

"Baiklah.." pemuda yang berdiri didekat Levi, Bertholdt, langsung berjalan menghampiri Eren dan Reiner begitu namanya dipanggil .

"Brengsek kalian berdua! Apa gara- gara hal itu hah!? Jika iya, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bocah itu!" teriak Levi. Mukanya menampakkan kebencian melihat dua pemuda yang tinggi dan besar, mendekati kekasihnya. Niat ingin membantu Eren. Tapi apadaya, Levi tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tali tambang yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kalian mau apa!?" tanya Eren panik ketika Reiner membuka kancing atas baju Eren. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis Eren. Demi apapun, dia benar- benar takut. Ini bukan seperti yang ada di imajinasinya. Ini benar- benar berbeda. Tidak ada pemain tambahan dalam imajinasinya. Hanya Eren dan Levi. Hanya mereka berdua yang seharusnya memadu kasih.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan bermain- main, Eren.." jawab Reiner dengan cengiran mesum yang Eren pernah lihat disalah satu buku R18 milik temannya.

Slurp

"Eh!?" bulu kuduk Eren berdiri ketika sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menjilat pipi kirinya.

Slurp

Kini giliran bibir Eren yang dijilat oleh lidah Bertholdt. Tak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, Eren dengan tangannya yang bebas, akan meninju pipi Bertholdt. Baru saja melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri Bertholdt memegangnya. Tapi bukan Eren Jaeger jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Dilayangkan lagi tangan kirinya. Sialnya, dapat pula ditahan oleh tangan kanan Bertholdt.

"Lepaskan!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Eren berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Bertholdt. Tapi percuma, kekuatan Eren tak sebanding dengan Bertholdt.

Bertholdt menelungkupkan badannya diatas kepala Eren. Disejajarkan mukanya dengan muka Eren. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Eren agar anak itu tidak bisa memukulnya. Sedangkan sikutnya menjadi tumpuan.

Slurp

Lidah Bertholdt menari- nari diatas bibir Eren. Melumurinya dengan saliva miliknya. Berharap Eren akan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka bertarung didalam goa yang hangat itu.

"Bert, sudah kubukakan kancing bajunya. Itu wilayahmu." ujar Reiner. Bertholdt menganggu disela kegiatan menjilat bibir Eren. Kasihan melihat temannya itu tak dapat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eren, Reiner dengan akal bejadnya memegang sesuatu dibalik celana Eren.

"Ah!" desah Eren ketika tangan besar milik Reiner menggenggam pelan benda pusakanya. Melihat mulut Eren yang terbuka, Bertholdt lantas tidak menyia- nyiakannya. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eren yang dipenuhi oleh saliva.

"Baru dijilat seperti itu saja sudah tegang? Dasar.." Reiner yang tampaknya senang, membuka resleting celana Eren. Diremasnya benda yang tegang itu. Membuat si empunya mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Bertholdt.

Dia. Seseorang yang hanya melihat semuanya, hanya menggeram kesal. Demi _Orpheus_ yang kehilangan istrinya, jika dia bisa lepas dari pelukan tali tambang, dia berjanji akan melempar kedua orang itu ke _Tartarus_ atau membuang mereka untuk santapan _Cerberus_.

"Ngg.. ah.. hen—ngg!" desah Eren menjadi teriakan tertahan ketika dirasanya, Reiner menaggali celananya. Menyisakan seragam—itupun kancingnya sudah terbuka.

"Aku bawa lotion nih, Eren. Mau yang tutupnya warna pink atau hijau?" tanya Reiner yang mengeluarkan dua lotion dari saku celananya.

"Jang- ngg!" sebelum dapat mengatakan sesuatu dengan jelas, Eren dibuat mendesah oleh Bertholdt karena perlakuan jari- jari panjangnya yang mencubit _nipple_ Eren setelah dirasa Eren sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan, Bertholdt pun melepaskan tangan Eren dari genggamannya.

"Oh.. hijau. Biar sama dengan matamu ya? Oke deh.." Reiner yang dengan seenak jidatnya, memutuskan lotion mana yang akan ia pakai. Dibuka tutup lotion berwarna hijau itu dan dipencet badan lotion itu hingga memuntahkan isinya diatas telapak tangan kiri Reiner. Setelah itu, lotion yang ada ditelapak tangannya itu dilumuri kejari- jari tangan kanannya. Setelah lotion itu merata di jari- jarinya, Reiner memasukkan jari telunjuknya terlebih dahulu ke lubang Eren.

"AH! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!" teriak Eren setelah Bertholdt, akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya dengan Eren. "Ngg ah!" tapi teriakan itu berubah menjadi desahan ketika tangan Bertholdt bermain diatas dada Eren. Mencubit dan memilin _nipple_ yang menegang dan memerah tersebut.

"Kalian berdua brengsek!" tidak ada yang menanggapi Levi. Kedua orang biadab itu sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan Eren, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Setiap Reiner memasuk- masukkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi, Eren hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tidak lagi menolak ataupun berteriak karena perlakuan Bertholdt dan Reiner terhadapnya. Entah Eren menikmatinya, atau karena ia benar- benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan jernih.

"Eren, tahan ya. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan, tetapi kau akan menyukainya nanti." ujar Reiner. Eren yang mendengar ucapan Reiner, langsung bergidik ngeri. Teringat pada perempuan di _blue film_ yang terlihat kesakitan ketika benda yang besar itu memasuki lubangnya.

"Tung—ah ng!" protes Eren berubah menjadi desahan lagi karena Bertholdt yang menghisap _nipple_-nya sampai memerah. Seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"AHH!" teriak Eren ketika benda besar milik Reiner memasuki lubangnya yang bisa dikatakan sempit. Sangat sempit.

"Khh.. sempit.." Reiner mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya yang baru kepalanya saja yang masuk.

"Ah.. cu.. cukup, hentikan! Ngg! Ah sakit! Ah ngg!" erang Eren ketika seluruh kejantanan Reiner masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Bertholdt yang menghisap _nipple_nya dengan keras.

Tidak mempedulikan Eren yang kesakitan, Reiner langsung memasuki dan mengeluarkan kejantannya dengan cepat dilubang Eren. Membuat si empunya lubang mendesah sejadi- jadinya. Air mata keluar dari matanya yang menatap sayu pada langit- langit kelas. Sama halnya dengan langit yang kini menangis secara tiba- tiba. Membuat malam ini dihiasi dengan suara Eren dan juga suara tangisan dari langit.

_Manusia juga merasakan kesedihan,_

_Yang membuat hidup mereka hancur dalam sekejap,_

_Yang membuat mereka berpikir tentang hal yang negatif,_

_Yang membuat mereka melakukan hal yang membahayakan hidup mereka,_

_Untuk lari dari kesedihan,_

_Agar mereka tidak dapat merasakannya lagi._

"Ja—jangan di situ ngg! Ah hentikan mhh Kak Reiner! Ahng!" desah Eren semakin menjadi ketika Reiner menemukan titik apabila kau menyentuhnya, maka sang empunya titik akan merasakan kenikmatan.

Reiner bagaikan orang yang kesurupan, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Sedangkan Bertholdt tampak tenang menghisap dan menjilat _nipple_ Eren.

"Eren.. ng.. aku akan keluar!" ujar Reiner dan tak berapa lama kemudian, kejantanan Reiner memuntahkan seluruh isinya didalam lubang Eren. Badan Eren menggelijang merasakan cairan hangat yang berada didalam lubangnya.

"Hah.. ah.. sudah.. aku lelah.." nafas Eren terengah- engah. Sungguh, jadi ini rasanya melakukan hal seperti itu? Tidak, Eren tidak senang akan hal ini. Yang seharusnya melakukan ini dengannya adalah Levi, kekasihnya. Bukan dua orang yang tak begitu Eren kenal. Ah, Levi. Eren teringat pada Levi.

Eren menoleh pada Levi dan mendapati muka kekasihnya yang merah—entah menahan marah atau malu melihat hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Ng?" Reiner melihat lubang Eren. Terlihat cairan berwarna putih dan merah disana. Senyum Reiner mengembang lagi, "Jadi, aku yang pertama kali melakukan hal ini pada Eren ya? Kukira kau dan Eren berlama- lama di atap sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ternyata dugaanku salah, eh?" Reiner tertawa puas.

Levi marah. Bukan, bukan karena Reiner adalah orang pertama yang menjamah tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tetapi ia marah karena ia tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya dari dua iblis yang terlihat puas itu. Betapa lemahnya dia ketimbang tali tambang yang mendekapnya ini. Levi terus mengutuk dirinya.

"Karena aku sedang dalam mood yang lumayan bagus.." Reiner berpose seperti sedang memikirkan proyek yang besar, "Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencicipi tubuh kekasihmu ini?" tiba- tiba saja Reiner mengangkat tubuh Eren yang lemas itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Bertholdt. Pria yang tinggi itu mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Levi yang terlentang tak berdaya, masih bergulat pada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Tangan Bertholdt menurunkan resleting celana Levi lalu membuka dalamannya. Sehingga terlihatlah adik Levi yang sudah menegang.

"Oh.. jadi daritadi ingin ya menikmati tubuh kekasihmu juga?" Reiner membawa Eren menuju Levi. "Sialan kau, dasar badan besar! Jangan kau bawa Eren kemari!" bentak Levi. "Kau marah pada Eren, eh?" tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Levi, Reiner mendudukkan Eren diatas kejantanan Levi. Bertholdt memegang kejantanaan Levi yang menegang, sedangkan Reiner berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Levi ke lubang Eren.

"Ah.. ng.. hentikan. A.. aku sudah tidak kuat—gya!" dengan paksa, Reiner menurunkan pinggul Eren dengan kasar, membuat kejantanan Levi masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang Eren dalam satu hentakan. "Ng ah.. Kak Reiner.. hentikan.. kumohon.." pinta Eren dengan wajah memelas.

"Nikmati saja, Eren. Lagipula, yang berada dilubangmu itu adalah kejantanan kekasihmu. Seharusnya kau senang. Nah, Levi, puaskan kekasihmu ya.." Reiner mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggul Eren dengan perlahan.

"Ah.. mn.. Kak Reiner, ah hentikan ng.." pinta Eren sekali lagi. "Mendesahlah dengan seksi sambil menyebut nama kekasihmu itu. Meminta lebihlah padanya. Baru akan kupertimbangkan." balas Reiner yang mulai mempercepat pekerjaan tangannya menaik- turunkan pinggul Eren.

"Hina kau, Braun! Kubunuh kau!" ancam Levi. Peluh membasahi badannya, terlihat dari bajunya yang basah.

"Ah~ Kak Levi~ lebih dalam ah ng lagi~ ba.. badanku ini milikmu! Ah.. lakukan semamumu.. ng mn.. puaskan ah aku~" desah Eren dengan suara yang seksi.

Levi menatap _horror _muka Eren. Apakah bocah yang didepannya itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"A.. aku ng sudah melakukan ah apa.. ah apa yang mnn.. Kak Reiner minta. To- tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum Levi mengeluarkannya!" Reiner mempercepat pekerjaannya. Ia memutarkan pinggul Eren dan menaik- turunkannya, memanjakan lubang Eren dan kejantanan Levi.

"Khh.." Levi menahan desahannya. Oh, dia masih waras dan dia tak mau setan- setan yang sedang mempermainkannya ini terkekeh geli jika mendengar desahannya.

"Eh? Jika mau mendesah, mendesah saja, Levi, tidak usah ditahan.." ujar Reiner dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan. Membuat Levi ingin menampar muka didepannya itu.

"Ah.. hentikan! Ng a—aku mau keluar! Ah Kak Levi!" tanpa sadar, Eren menyebut nama Levi dalam desahannya. Ya, tanpa sadar.

Melihat Eren seperti itu, tangan Bertholdt memegang kejantanan Eren. Jempolnya ia tempatkan dilubang kejantanan Eren agar anak itu tidak bisa _cum_ sebelum Reiner mengizinkannya.

"Ah! Lepaskan! A—aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" pinta Eren. Ia memejamkan matanya erat- erat. Oh, ayolah, biarkan saja dia mengeluarkannya. Kasihanilah dia!

"Tidak sebelum Levi _cum_. Jika dia sudah, maka kamu boleh _cum_.." ujar Reiner. Manusia pemberi harapan palsu ini membuat Eren kesal.

Eren menatap sayu muka Levi yang sekarang dibanjari oleh peluh, "Kak ah~ Levi.. keluarkan ng se—semuanya didalamku! Ah~" ujar Eren. Levi yang tadinya tidak mau—sangat tidak mau—_cum_ dihadapan Reiner, terpaksa harus melakukannya demi kekasihnya tercinta. Ia tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang kesakitan karena Bertholdt menutup akses lubang kejantanan Eren sehingga pemuda berwajah manis itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Kak—Kak Levi—arggh! Ng!" desah Eren semakin liar ketika merasakan ada cairan hangat yang membanjiri lubangnya. Mengetahui akan hal itu, Bertholdt melepaskan genggamannya pada kenjantanaan Eren, membiarkan Eren untuk mengeluarkan spermanya. "Ahng.." akhirnya Eren dapat mengeluarkannya. Ia bernafas lega sekaligus terengah- engah.

"Bert, kita pergi.." perintah Reiner lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Eren diatas badan Levi yang masih terikat.

Manik abu itu menatap tajam kepergian kedua orang iblis itu. Lalu beralih menatap kekasihnya yang lelah. Levi menghela nafas. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dia hanya menatap nanar Eren.

!

!

!

!

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Levi menatap kembali kekasihnya, "Eren.." panggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. Eren yang mendengarnyapun, menengok kekasihnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"I… iya?" tanya Eren dengan suara yang terdengar lelah ditelinga Levi.

"Bangun dan cari sesuatu yang tajam untuk memotong tali ini. Cepat!" perintah Levi dengan muka dingin. Eren mengerti lalu mencoba untuk berdiri walau rasanya sakit dibagian lubangnya belum menghilang.

Eren melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang tajam. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Ketika matanya melihat gunting didalam laci salah satu meja, ia dengan cepat mengambilnya dan berjalan ke arah Levi. Eren pun menggunting tali yang mengikat badan Levi.

Butuh waktu lama hingga tali itu putus—dikarenakan Eren yang hampir kehabisan tenaga. Mereka berdua—Levi dan Eren—membenahi diri mereka. Memakai pakaian mereka pada tubuh mereka masing- masing dan mengelap sperma yang terdapat di atas lantai.

"Kak Levi.. maaf tadi aku menyuruh Kak Levi mengeluarkan semuanya didalamku. Aku hanya tidak kuat menahannya.." ujar Eren yang menatap Levi yang membelakanginya.

"Menjauh.."

"Eh?"

"Menjauh dariku. Mulai malam ini, kita putus. Anggap hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakan semuanya." ujar Levi. Mendengar itu, Eren terkejut bukan main. Oh jangan bercanda, Levi. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat Eren yang sedang lelah ini?

"A.. apa maksud Kak Levi? Putus? Menjauh dari Kak Levi? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Eren yang hendak menangis.

"Karena kau menjijikkan dan murahan. Memberikan tubuhmu pada orang seperti mereka. Tidakkah kau ingat desahan dan wajahmu tadi? Itu menjijikkan, dasar laki- laki murahan. Enyah kau dari kehidupanku." tanpa melihat wajah Eren, Levi menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu dengan dingin dan sangat menusuk.

Jleb

Sakit. Hati Eren sakit. Eren juga tidak percaya apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar. Enyah dari kehidupan Levi?

Tap tap

Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah ketika sang kekasih—ah, sekarang mungkin adalah mantan kekasih—meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam kelas yang gelap ini. Levi sama sekali tak peduli pada Eren. Ya, sangat sangat tak peduli.

Blam

Dan sosok itupun pergi. Sosok yang hari ini membuat Eren sangat bahagia sekaligus membuat sangat sedih dalam hari yang sama.

"Tidak.. ini pasti mimpi kan?" gumam Eren.

Plak!

"Ugh.." ringis Eren ketika merasakan sakit pada bagian pipinya yang baru saja ia tampar dengan tangannya sendiri. "I.. ini bukan mimpi.. i.. ini.. nya.. ta..?" tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

Tik

Biarkanlah Eren menangis, meluapkan semua perasaannya yang sedang kacau saat ini. Ditemani dengan langit yang juga menangis.

_Kesedihan,_

_Bukan hanya tercipta dari sesuatu yang kau benci,_

_Maupun sesuatu yang kau tak suka,_

_Tetapi,_

_Kesedihan juga dapat tercipta dari orang yang kau sayangi,_

_Orang yang kau cintai,_

_Dapat membuatmu bersedih,_

_Bahkan kesedihan yang tercipta dari orang yang kau cintai itu,_

_Lebih menyakitkan,_

_Dari kesedihan yan tercipta dari sesuatu yang kau benci._

!TBC!

Adegannya tak memuaskan? Maaf. Ceritanya membosakan? Maaf. Maaf telah membuang waktu kalian secara sia- sia karena membaca cerita abal ini—itupun jika ada yang baca sampai akhir. Maaf juga bagi para fans Reiner maupun Bertholdt, karena saya sudah membuat merek menjadi orang jahat dicerita ini /bungkuk. Maaf juga Levi dibuat seperti itu.. /bungkuk

Tapi mohon kritik dan saran. Apa cerita ini berakhir dichapter dua atau lebih dari dua chapter? Dan apakah akhirnya harus bahagia atau menyedihkan? Sebenarnya mau bikin yang menyedihkan, dikarenakan saya suka sad ending daripada happy ending /kayakhidupmunak. Karena takut ditimpuk kalau akhirnya itu menyedihkan /nak

Tapi terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


	2. Chapter 2

Balas review yuk.. /nak

Usagi Yumi: manggil White- san juga gak apa- apa. Walau saya seringnya dipanggil Malachite /kepanjangan. Ya.. Eren di sini memang akan sering diperkosa.. /diinjekEren. Tapi makasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview ^^

Kim Arlein 17: langkahi dulu Mikasa, baru Erennya boleh diambil /desh

Harumi Ryosei: Levi memang OOC di sini. Tapi soal Reiner yang meperkosa Eren, entah kenapa suka Reiner x Eren dalam jalan(?) yang berbeda. Ini chapter selanjutnya.. gomen telat..

KiKuroMa males login: ini silahkan..

Ra. One: ini monggo..

Guest: ini.. :'3

Makasih yang udah mau mereview maupun yang masih mau membaca. Ini silahkan.. ^^

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Bahagia atau Menyedihkan?

Blam

"Eren!" Mikasa—saudara angkat Eren—langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk rumah mereka ketika melihat Eren yang pulang dengan muka yang begitu pucat, seperti manusia yang tidak mempunyai roh. Ah, dan jangan lupakan cara berjalan Eren yang seperti orang pincang. "Kau baik- baik saja kan, Eren?" tanya Mikasa khawatir. Gadis itu sudah menunggu Eren dari jam enam sore. Tetapi yang dicari pulang pada jam dua belas malam. Mikasa sudah mencari Eren kemana- mana. Ke tempat biasa Eren makan, ke rumah teman- temannya, bahkan sekolah sudah ia cari. Ah, Mikasa tidak masuk ke dalam sekolah. Melihat pagar sekolah yang sudah ditutup rapat, gadis itupun tahu jika di dalam sekolah itu sudah tidak ada siapa- siapa lagi.

"Iya.." jawab Eren lemah dengan senyum yang sama lemahnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Ah.. aku tadi kencan dengan Kak Levi.." jawab Eren bohong. Mengingat laki- laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi mengingat Levi yang memutuskannya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang hampir 'tewas'.

"Lalu, kenapa jalanmu seperti itu..?" tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan yang tajam. Levi ditambah Eren ditambah kencan menghasilkan jalan Eren seperti orang pincang. Mikasa sebenarnya tahu apa yang sudah Eren dan Levi lakukan. Ya, dia sudah tahu tetapi berpura- pura tidak tahu.

"Kau.. kau tahulah, Mikasa.. ah, sudahlah! Aku lelah!" Eren melewati Mikasa—yang mukanya seperti _oni_ yang akan murka—begitu saja. Eren mengingat lagi kejadian dimana dirinya dan Levi melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan suami istri itu, walau ini semua ulah Reiner dan Bertholdt. 'Kenapa..' Eren mencoba memikirkan jawaban atas perlakuan Reiner pada dirinya. Kenapa Reiner melakukan itu? Apa Eren pernah berbuat salah padanya? Padahal, Reiner adalah kakak kelas yang ramah dan bijaksana, itu yang Eren rasakan saat berbincang dengan pria berbadan besar itu.

Sudahlah. Biarkan Eren beristirahat saat ini. Biarkan dia melupakan hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya walau hanya untuk sesaat.

!

!

!

"Eren! Jadi bagaimana!?"

"Dimana kau melakukannya, Eren!?"

"Apakah rasanya nikmat!?"

"Atau sangat menyakitkan!?"

Pertanyaan datang bertubi- tubi untuk Eren ketika ia memasuki kelasnya. Pertanyaan- pertanyaan dari teman terdekatnya—yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Levi—yang melihat cara berjalan Eren. Otak mereka langsung berubah mesum pada pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"I.. itu.." Eren bingung menjawabnya. Jika ia boleh jujur, Eren akan menjawab ''Aku melakukannya di kelas dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan." tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan menjawab seperti itu. Mengingat ada Kak Reiner dan Kak Bertholdt yang ikut ambil bagian.

"Ng.." tiba- tiba, teman- teman Eren—Sasha, Connie, Christa—duduk ditempat mereka masing- masing ketika melihat seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Eren menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mikasa yang dengan indahnya memasang wajah yang bahagia. Tapi jangan lupa dengan aura hitam yang menjadi _background_ gadis itu.

!

!

!

Eren membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sepi pengunjung itu. Hanya sekedar mencuci muka untuk menyegarkannya. Dan karena Eren tidak melakukan apa- apa di kelas, kecuali mendengar pertanyaan teman- temannya, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kamar mandi. Sendirian tentunya.

"Halo Eren~" sapa seseorang yang membuat Eren terkejut. Bukan, Eren bukanlah terkejut karena seseorang memanggil namanya, tetapi terkejut merasakan ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Reiner. Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia lihat dari kaca didepan dirinya. Yang memperlihatkan Reiner yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apakah kau sehat- sehat saja, Eren? Kakimu susah untuk digerakan ya?" tanyanya tepat disamping telinga Eren. Membuat si empunya telinga merinding ketika merasakan Reiner yang meniup kupingnya.

"Y.. ya.." jawab Eren gugup. Matanya hanya melihat ke _wastafel _yang dibanjiri oleh air yang berasal dari keran.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah Eren, aku pergi dulu ya.." ujar Reiner lalu memberi kecupan dileher Eren. Kecupan singkat yang membuat Eren bergidik.

Blam

Setelah pria besar itu pergi dari kamar mandi, cepat- cepat Eren mencuci mukanya. Berharap tadi hanyalah khayalannya semata yang kini menderita _Reinerphobia_.

Kriet

"Dibayar berapa kau?" pertanyaan seseorang menyambut kedatangan Eren yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kak.. Levi?" ujar Eren tak percaya. Apakah Levi melihatnya dan Reiner tadi? Tapi, apa- apaan dengan pertanyaan yang diujarkan mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Aku tahu tipe laki- laki murahan yang akan melakukan apapun karena uang. Ia akan membiarkan tubuhnya diapa- apakan oleh orang yang sudah membayarnya." ujar Levi. Menatap Eren ketika ia menyebutkan kata 'laki- laki murahan'.

"A.. aku tidak—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Laki- laki murahan selalu menjawab 'Aku tidak seperti itu, aku bukan laki- laki murahan'. Memang jawaban yang murahan, sama seperti badannya." dengan tatapan jijik, Levi meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

"Bukan.. kau salah paham.." percuma, Eren. Levi tidak akan mendengar jawabanmu. Walaupun ia mendengarnya, ia tidak akan peduli. Ya, tidak akan peduli lagi padamu.

!

!

!

Eren mengutuk teman- temannya yang tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Sebenarnya, Mikasa bisa pulang dengannya siang ini. Hanya saja, setelah pulang sekolah ini Mikasa ada rapat dengan clubnya. Mikasa sudah meminta izin pada pengurus club untuk pulang lebih awal. Tetapi pengurus club mengatakan rapat ini sangat penting, sehingga Mikasa tidak bisa menemani Eren. Begitupula dengan Armin yang mempunyai urusan bersama clubnya.

"Eren.." panggil seseorang bersamaan dengan Eren yang merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Eren menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Reiner, pria bertubuh kekar itu sedang menyeringai.

"A.. ada apa, Kak Reiner?" tanya Eren takut- takut. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat dirinya harus berjalan layaknya orang pincang. 'Orang ini penyebab semuanya! Penyebab kesakitanku dan membuat Kak Levi salah paham dan akhirnya membenciku! Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dariku, sudah kumakan ini si manusia doyan nyengir!' batin Eren mengutuk Reiner.

"Ikut aku yuk.." ajak Reiner. Tapi sebelum mendengar persetujuan Eren, Reiner langsung saja menarik Eren dengan kasar.

"Ki—kita mau kemana kak!?" tanya Eren kaget.

"Lihat saja nanti.." jawab Reiner santai sambil menyeret Eren layaknya karung ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang menyenangkan namun menyakitkan, eh?

!

!

!

"A.. apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Eren. Keringat mulai terlihat dipermukaan kulitnya. Matanya dengan was- was memandang sekitarnya, termasuk Reiner yang sedaritadi menyeringai layaknya mandor mesum.

"Ah.. nanti juga kau tahu.." jawab Reiner. Eren dibuat kesal olehnya. Daritadi pertanyaan Eren hanya dijawab 'Lihat saja sendiri' atau 'Nanti kau juga tahu'. Kalau saja ini ujian dan Eren adalah seorang guru, sudah Eren pastikan Reiner tidak akan lulus karena jawabannya yang tidak memenuhi bibit, bebet, dan bobot. "Ah, itu dia!" ujar Reiner ketika melihat seorang pria—atau kakek- kakek mungkin—sedang memegang sebuah gelas besar yang berisikan _beer_, berkepala kinclong—tidak mempunyai rambut, dan terdapat kumis yang sudah beruban diatas mulutnya. Bahkan Eren tidak dapat melihat bibir bagian atas dari orang tersebut.

"Ada apa, bocah Reiner?" tanya pria itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Reiner. Reiner melirik Eren, sepertinya memberi isyarat pada pria itu. "Oh.. baru?" tanya pria itu. Reiner mengangguk. Eren hanya melihat kedua orang yang berbicara didepannya dengan tatapan kesal. 'Baru?! Jangan- jangan aku dikira pacar baru Reiner!? Gak! Gak mungkin dan gak akan pernah terjadi!' batin Eren.

"Hm.."

Plak

Dengan reflek, Eren menepis tangan pria setengah mabuk itu ketika tangannya menggerayangi dada Eren. Dia kira Eren apa? Dengan seenak kumisnya dia pegang- pegang dada Eren?

"Oh~ kalau kayak gini, malah diincar.." kata si pria menatap Reiner penuh arti.

"Ya udah. Saya taruh di sini." kata Reiner lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren dengan pria tadi. Melihat Reiner yang pergi tanpa membawanya, Eren langsung berbalik dan hendak mengikuti Reiner sebelum pemuda berwarna mata emas itu pergi dengan santainya. Tetapi tangan pria berkumis itu mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, anak muda? Kau baru boleh pergi ketika tugasmu selesai. Mengerti?"

"Pekerjaan apa? Aku tak tahu siapa kau, pak tua yang setengah mabuk! Minggir!" perintah Eren. Berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman pria berkumis itu—yang tenaganya tak dapat Eren kira—kaki Eren bergerak untuk menendang 'bagian tersakit' dari semua bagian yang ada ditubuh pria itu.

Duagh

Bangga. Eren bangga karena tendangannya mengenai bagian yang seharusnya tidak boleh untuk disiksa.

Prang

Pria itu melempar gelasnya ke lantai—tentu saja sudah tidak berisikan _beer_. Eren mengira, pria itu marah padanya. Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya, yang ia dapati hanyalah senyuman yang mengembang dimuka keriputnya.

"Aku suka tipe sepertimu."

!

!

!

"Ayo dong! Mana tariannya, sayang?"

"Jangan menyiakan- nyiakan badanmu itu!"

"Dan jangan pula menyia- nyiakan wajah manismu itu~"

"Tidak perlu malu- malu. Apa perlu kuajari kau cara menari?"

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI! AKU BUKAN LAKI- LAKI MURAHAN!" murka Eren ketika mendengar kata- kata mesum dari mulut orang- orang yang ada di _discotheque_. 'Dasar, mesum!' pikir Eren. Tapi yang diteriaki, malah menjadi tambah semangat mendengar suara—yang mereka anggap merdu—seperti mengajak mereka menari bersama dengan malu- malu. Oh tidak, mereka salah sangka.

"Eits~ Eren manis banget sih~ habis ini ke kamar yuk~" ajak salah satu om- om dengan perut buncit yang sedang menyengir seperti orang kegirangan.

"AKU BUKAN PELACUR!" teriak Eren lagi.

"Ya udah deh, Eren. Kalau kamu bukan pelacur, berarti kamu _stripper_~ nari dong, sayang~"

"Gak! Kamu pikir kamu siapa nyuruh- nyuruh aku nari!? Nari aja berdua sama nih tiang!" bentak Eren sambil menunjuk tiang yang berada disampingnya.

Diskotik itupun seketika ricuh dengan suara godaan maupun bentakan. Semakin dibentak, semakin om- om itu tertantang untuk menaklukan yang membentak. Tapi jika diam, om- om mesum itu akan maju selangkah ke depan menggerayangi badan Eren. Malangnya nasibmu, nak.

"Sudah, kalian semua minggir!" ujar pria berkumis yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Eren memakai celana dalam—yang kata Eren itu terlihat seperti celana dalam tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah celana dalam—dan stocking. Ya, hanya itu. Tidak memakai baju maupun celana yang menutupi pahanya.

"Ada apa, Pixis? Kau mengganggu kami saja!" ujar salah satu om- om yang agak kesal dengan kedatangan pria berkumis itu.

"Anak ini.." Pixis memegang pundak Eren yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. "Sudah dibeli tadi. Jadi jangan macam- macam." ujarnya tajam. Bak melindungi harta yang sangat berharga. Sorakanpun terdengar dibarengi dengan bubarnya om- om mesum itu.

"Si.. siapa yang membeliku!? Aku tidak mau! Aku bukan barang!" ujar Eren kesal.

"Sudah kau diam saja! Ikut aku!" perintah Pixis. Dengan paksa, Pixis menyeret Eren memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkan si pembeli untuk bersenang- senang dengan barang yang dibelinya.

!

!

!

"Ka.. kau.." Eren menganga menatap orang yang berada didepannya. Yang sedang duduk dengan manis diatas kasur.

"Oh.. sekarang kau jadi pelacur? Kau memang murahan kan?" tanya si pembeli.

"Aku bukan cowok murahan! Lagipula jika aku murahan, bagaimana dengan Kak Levi!? Kak Levi mau membeli barang murahan!?" balas Eren. Ia benar- benar muak mendengar kata 'murahan' dari pria yang pernah menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, pelacur. Aku ke sini ingin membeli mainan murahan untuk kurusak." mata Levi menatap tajam pada Eren, "Karena aku benci ada mainan murahan yang layak ada di dunia ini. Kenapa tidak mati saja?" Levi beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—yang bahkan Eren tidak mau dan tidak bisa membayangkannya—Eren dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu. Ia putar knop pintu itu, tetapi malang nasibnya, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka untuknya.

Brak

Levi menghempaskan tubuh Eren ke kasur dengan cara menarik pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Ugh.." Eren meringis ketika merasakan perih dibagian pundaknya yang tadi ditarik Levi.

"Kau mau dihancurkan bagaimana?" tanya Levi. Memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Eren. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Eren sehingga pemuda keras kepala itu tidak bisa lari darinya.

"Minggir!" perintah Eren, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Levi.

"Kau semangat rupanya.." ujar Levi. Ia mencium bibir Eren agar anak itu tidak bisa protes. Lidah Levi menjilat bibir bawah Eren, menginginkan pertarungan yang lebih. Tapi Eren tak mau membuka mulutnya. Oh tentu, dia keras kepala dan merasa hina harga dirinya diinjak- injak seperti ini. Layaknya barang murahan yang bisa dibuang kapanpun.

Kesal karena lidahnya tak dibiarkan masuk, Levi menggigit bibir Eren dengan keras sehingga keluarlah cairan berwarna _scarlet_ dari bibir manis Eren.

"Ng!" Eren merasa bibirnya seperti akan dimakan. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Dia tak akan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka hanya karena digigit seperti itu.

Kesal karena Eren tak kunjug membuka mulutnya, Levi mempunyai ide lain. Ia menekan kejantanan Eren menggunakan lututnya.

"Ah!" pekik Eren kaget sekaligus merasa 'nikmat', tak sengaja Eren mendesah. Melihat itu, Levi langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eren. Menekan- nekan lidah Eren, mengajak bergulat rupanya.

Tetapi, Eren tak membalas ajakan Levi. Lidahnya hanya berdiam diri, terbalik dengan lidah Levi yang hiperaktif.

Selagi Levi berusaha mengajak lidah Eren bermain, tangannya mulai menekan- nekan _nipple_ Eren dengan pelan. "Ah~" tanpa Eren sadari, ia mendesah merasakan tangan dingin Levi dibagian _nipple_nya.

Perlahan, lidah Eren menyahuti ajakan lidah Levi. Lidah mereka saling bermain dimulut Eren. Mungkin akibat Eren yang terangsang, dirinya pun hilang akal. Mungkin.

"Ah.." desahan Eren terdengar lagi ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan kejantanannya yang masih tertutup kain itu. Cekung, keras, dan agak besar. Apa yang menekan kejantanannya?

"Mng.." mencuri- curi pandang ke bawah sana, Eren melihat dengkul Levi yang sedang menekan- nekan kejantanannya dengan pelan. "Ng!" Eren mencengkram pundak Levi ketika dirasanya, lidahnya tergigit.

"Kau melihat mana hah? Bagian itu juga akan dapat bagian. Tidak usah khawatir!" bentak Levi disela ciumannya. Merasakan sakit yang amat perih di lidahnya—dan takut akan terulang lagi jika Eren melihat ke arah lain—, iris hijau Eren pun menatap iris obsidan Levi.

Lidah Levi menjilat lidah Eren yang baru saja ia gigit agak keras. Bukannya merasa baik, Eren justru merasakan sakit lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak terasa ketika Levi memilin _nipple_ Eren. Membuat si empunya mendesah tertahan.

Merasakan paru- parunya yang meminta oksigen, Levi melepas ciumannya. Hingga terlihat ada benang- benang saliva yang terhubung antara lidah mereka. Walau hanya sesaat.

"Hah.. hah.." dengan rakus, Eren menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Levi hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Eren yang pipinya dihiasi rona merah, keringat—yang menurut Levi itu sangat seksi—yang membajiri sekujur tubuh Eren, dadanya yang kembang kempis, matanya yang setengah tertutup, dan lidahnya yang menjulur ke luar seperti anjing yang kehausan. Uh, pandangan yang lumayan untuk sang mantan.

"Ngg.. ah.." Eren dibuat mendesah lagi ketika dirasakan _nipple_nya dihisap dengan keras. "Hentikan!" pinta Eren.

"Kau diam saja. Kau ingat posisimu sekarang kan? Kau sudah kubeli. Jadi kau diam saja!" bentak Levi lalu menggigit _nipple_ Eren hingga berdarah.

"Sakit!" pekik Eren. Tangannya menjambak keras rambut Levi. Tapi semakin ia menjambak rambut Levi, semakin keras Levi menggigit _nipplen_ya. Detik selanjutnya, Eren menemukan ide. Tangannya yang tadi menjambak keras rambut Levi, kini malah mengelus- elus rambut hitam itu.

Levi yang agak kaget, langsung melembutkan hisapannya pada _nipple_ Eren. Lidahnya menjilat _nipple_ Eren lalu menghisapnya pelan. Membuat Eren mendesah lagi. "Murahan.." ujar Levi. Tapi, suara Levi tak terdengar oleh Eren. Mungkin adik kelasnya itu sedang berkutat pada kegiatan mendesahnya.

Kegiatan itupun berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Dimana Levi memasukkan kenjatanannya pada lubang Eren, lalu Eren yang mendesah dan Levi yang semakin bergerak liar.

Enam jam. Ya. Enam jam mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan yang sama sampai- sampai tubuh mereka dibanjiri oleh keringat, saliva, dan cairan putih yang entah itu milik siapa. Enam jam enam ronde. Sangat lelah bagi Eren untuk melakukan itu. Rasa sakit pada lubangnya bekas kejadian kemarin saja masih terasa. Ditambah Levi yang memperkosanya—karena bagi Eren, ini pemaksaan—selama enam ronde tanpa istirahat semenitpun, membuat Eren pingsan berkali- kali. Tapi akibat tamparan dan cubitan keras dari Levi, Eren membuka matanya. Merasakan sakit yang amat dalam pada tubuhnya. Merasakan sakit fisik dan batin.

!

!

!

"Ini.." ujar Levi sambil menyodorkan amplop yang lumayan tebal. "Apa itu?" tanya Eren tajam. "Bayaranmu. Yah, lumayan menghabiskan waktu tujuh jam lebih untuk bermain dengan benda murahan sepertimu." Levi mengambil jeda, "Dan yah, ini bayaran yang pantas bagimu yang murahan. Tapi tenang saja, sudah kuberi bonus. Bayaran yang kuberikan ini, pasti lebih besar dari bayaranmu yang melayani om- om selama setahun." lanjut Levi. Ia menaruh amplop itu disamping Eren yang sedang terduduk lemas di kasur.

Srek

Baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, Levi mendapat lemparan keras dari Eren. Lemparan menggunakan amplop yang tadi ia berikan.

"KAU PIKIR AKU APA!? ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, AKU INI BUKAN MURAHAN! AKU SEPERTI INI KARENA KAK REINER! TERNYATA APA YANG DIKATAKAN MIKASA ITU BENAR! KAU MEMANG KEJAM!" teriak Eren. Muka dan matanya memerah. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari Levi. "KAU YANG MURAHAN, DASAR KUNTET!"

Brak

"Arrgh!" sedetik setelah Eren mengatai Levi dengan kata- kata 'kuntet', Levi yang sepertinya marah, langsung menjedotkan kepala Eren dimeja kayu yang berada disamping kasur. Dengan keras tentunya.

"Kau bilang apa, murahan? Kuntet?" tanya Levi dengan nada yang dingin. Oh, Levi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Eren itu benar.

"KUNTET! LEPASKAN!" perintah Eren. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Levi yang tengah memegang rambutnya.

Brak

Brak

Brak

Levi menghantam keras kepala Eren ke ujung meja kayu yang lumayan lancip itu. Hingga terlihat darah di sana.

"Bukan hanya tubuhmu yang tak bisa dijaga, tetapi mulutmu juga, dasar pelacur!"

Brak

"Tch!" Levi memandang kesal Eren yang tidak bergerak. Pingsan, pikirnya. Ia lalu meninggalkan Eren dengan tubuh yang mempunyai tanda biru dan merah di sana sini.

!

!

!

"Eren!" Mikasa menyambut Eren dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, "Kenapa kau—pelipismu!?" mata Mikasa melembut ketika melihat pelipis Eren yang memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Jangan bilang kau berkelahi sampai selarut ini!?"

"Ng.. gak kok. Cuman tadi habis nolong nenek- nenek di jalan yang tadi mau dirampok. Eh, pas mau nolong, preman- preman itu mukulin aku. Untung masih selamat.." jawab Eren bohong. Ia tak mau menatap Mikasa. Sudah bagus Eren bisa keluar dari tempat yang sesak dipenuhi om- om mesum itu. Bertaruh tubuh dan nyawa, Eren mengendap- endap keluar melalui jendela kamar. Dan nasib baik, Eren sukses keluar dari diskotik yang menjadi saksi dirinya diperkosa enam ronde oleh Levi.

"Mana premannya!? Biar kuhajar!" ujar Mikasa berapi- api.

"Ah sudahlah.. aku mau tidur. Sudah jam satu malam. Sebaiknya, kau tidur juga. Terima kasih telah menungguku.." Eren pergi dengan tatapan sendu dan langkah yang gontai. Dan tentunya, masih seperti orang pincang. Malah lebih parah. Mungkin seperti seseorang yang kehilangan satu kakinya.

!

!

!

Brak

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Iris hijaunya menatap langit- langit kamar.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Sejak kapan jadi seperti ini? Ah.. sejak kemarin malam.."

Ring

Ponsel Eren berdering.

"Siapa malam- malam begini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya.

'_From: Levi_

_Apa kau sudah keluar dari tempat itu? Jika belum, malangnya dirimu. Tapi tempat itu cocok untuk orang murahan sepertimu. Tapi jika kau sudah keluar dari sana, jangan gembira dulu. Besok di sekolah, masih ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada tadi. Kujamin. Karena aku tahu orang murahan mungkin masih perlu tidur, maka kuizinkan kau tidur. Selamat bermimpi indah, pelacur'_

Eren melempar ponselnya hingga benda kesayangannya itu mencium dinding kamarnya. "Apa sih yang kau mau, kuntet!?" tanyanya frustasi. Cukup. Sudah cukup Eren menderita dua hari berturut- turut. Kenapa penderitaannya harus ditambah? Besok ada apa? Kalau saja ibunya tidak akan marah jika Eren membolos, pasti besok ia tidak akan masuk.

Kemarin menderita, hari ini menderita, esokpun menderita.

Ya, kehidupan Eren Jaeger berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari masa- masa bahagia ketika cintanya diterima Levi.

Satu orang dalam hidupnya, datang dengan membawa kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Lalu orang itu memberinya kesedihan dan kebencian pada akhirnya. Ah, orang macam apa ini?

TBC

Gomen, ini lama banget updatenya. Silahkan salahkan guru IPA dan PR yang dikasih gak kira- kira. Jadi tersendat- sendat(?) ngelanjutin ceritanya /sujud

Adegannya kurang hot ya? Maaf, soalnya saya merasa berdosa kalau ngelanjutin adegan yang masuk- masukin kayak dichap sebelumnya. Biarlah readers yang meneruskan khayalannya~ /desh

Dan Levi itu sangat OOC ya di sini.. lupa kasih warning ^^ /plak

Chapter selanjutnya, Eren masih disiksa kok. Jadi tenang aja.. '-' /nak

Karena saya sangat suka melihat Eren menderita~ :3 gak, canda kok. Ehem, suka dikit sih.. /lol

Makasih yang sudah mau baca! Kritik dan saran diterima!

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya mengupdate cerita ini.. /sujud. Salahkanlah guru IPA saya yang memberikan banyak PR.. /ming

Balas review dulu..

yuzueiri: hehe.. soalnya kalau mau menyiksa, jangan setengah- setengah. Kalau fisiknya sudah tersiksa, mentalnya pun harus tersiksa. Supaya gak berat sebelah.. /dihajarEren

Azufina: saya juga suka Reiner x Eren.. :D tos! /siapaelu. Yah.. gak demen juga sih.. tapi begitulah~ /maksud

Zellaria St: cinta memang membuthkan perjuangan. Tapi bagaimana kalau Eren sudah tidak mencintai Levi dan begitupula sebaliknya? :D /dihajar

Syalala uyee: ini~

Someone: banyak ya yang kasihan sama Eren.. saya juga sebenarnya kasihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kemajuan sinetron(?) saya.. /maksud

Usagi Yumi: memang, melihat Eren tersiksa itu menyenangkan~ /dor

keburumager: gak PWP mungkin? Soalnya di chapter tiga dan chapter empat nanti gak ada adegan s*ks.. :D karena saya sudah mendapat pencerahan.. /nak

AkuNoMeshitsukai: Levi gak boleh menolong Eren.. kewajiban Levi adalah membuat Eren menderita lahir dan batin.. /desh

radixcoffe: sumpah, baca review anda membuat saya ketawa XD serasa Levi itu adalah Eyang Subur. Lama- lama ganti nama jadi Eyang Levi~ /dor. Jangan dibantai dulu.. mereka masih dibutuhkan di sini.. owo

Makasih yang udah mereview maupun yang masih mau membaca. Ini silahkan.. :D

!

SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Bahagia atau Menyedihkan?

Warning: OOC, typo, dsb..

!

"Eren, mukamu kenapa?" tanya Connie saat melihat wajah temannya yang dihiasi dengan warna biru diatas mata, pipi, dan pelipisnya.

"Ng? Habis berkelahi.." jawab Eren bohong. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini memang sangat menyebalkan bagi Eren. Pertama, ia telat bangun. Kedua, ia tidak sempat sarapan. Ketiga, hujan mengguyur kota terpencil itu. Keempat, badannya masih sakit karena kejadian kemarin malam. Kelima, ia baru ingat kalau hari jumat ini, sekolah masuk agak siang dari biasanya. Yaitu jam sembilan pagi.. Keenam, Eren takut dengan sms yang dikirimkan Levi tadi malam. Apa yang akan pria pendek itu lakukan kepadanya?

"Sok jagoan kamu."

"Diam, muka kuda!"

Kesal. Eren sedang kesal mendengar semua celotehan temannya. Menurutnya, pagi ini mereka—teman- temannya—sangatlah berisik. Sama seperti suara hujan di luar sana.

Dengan langkah yang lemah, Eren berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Saat ini, ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

!

!

!

"Wah.. Eren, tumben sekali kau ke sini? Mau pinjam buku apa?" tanya Nanaba, penjaga perpustakaan pada hari ini.

"Biar aku yang mengambil sendiri bukuku. Terima kasih." Eren dengan cuek melewati Nanaba yang menatap aneh padanya.

'Um… mungkin sedang PMS?' pikir Nanaba. Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca novel kesukaannya.

"Hah.." Eren menghela napas saat menduduki salah satu kursi dipojok ruangan perpustakaan yang megah itu. Ya, perpustakaan itu megah dan banyak buku yang menarik di sana. Tetapi sayang, sedikit sekali siswa yang mau datang ke sini. Mungkin, hanya dua puluh orang per hari yang datang ke tempat dengan beragam buku yang tertata rapi di sana.

Eren menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang bersila diatas meja yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_ tersebut. Menutup matanya perlahan, Eren mencoba untuk tidur di sana. Ah, memang di saat hujan seperti ini, hal yang sangat nikmat jika dilakukan adalah tidur atau memakan sesuatu yang hangat sambil menonton acara kesukaan. Ah, itukah yang dinamakan surga dunia?

"Ufufu.." Eren hanya tertawa geli mengkhayalkan jika ia dengan santainya memakan _wurst _dan menonton acara kesukaannya. Ah, andai Eren berada di rumah sekarang. Mungkin saja dengan memakan makanan kesukaannya, dan ditemani acara di tv yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, ia akan melupakan semua persoalan yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Mata Eren tertutup seiring dengan suara hujan di luar sana yang semakin deras.

!

!

!

"Hoam.." Eren menguap dan merenggangkan seluruh badannya setelah ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. 'Kenapa kalau tidur di sekolah itu terasa pulas?' pikirnya.

Srek

"?" Eren menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar ada suara buku yang dibuka.

Srek

"Ng.. ada orang?" Tanya Eren. Tetapi tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Hanya suara hujan saja yang masih terdengar. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." ujar Eren pada dirinya.

Benda bulat besar, mengeluarkan bunyi, dan terdapat angka- angka di sana. "Jam sembilan.." gumam Eren. "Jam sembilan.. jam sembilan.. hm.. Bu Hanji! Mati aku! Udah setengah jam yang lalu kelasnya dimulai!" Eren bergegas menuju kelasnya. Tapi tak lupa, ia mengelap iler yang terlihat disudut bibirnya. "Kalau lagi jahil, bisa- bisa aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan!" ujar Eren ngeri. Ia dengan cepat berlari dari tempatnya tertidur pulas di pojok perpustakaan.

Duak

"Aw!" Eren meringis ketika ia terjatuh—atau lebih tepatnya tersandung sesuatu— dan kepalanya membentur rak buku yang kerasnya seperti batu, membuat kepala Eren harus berdarah lagi. Padahal luka kemarin masih belum juga sembuh, sudah ada lagi luka dipelipisnya. Benar- benar sakit. Tapi untunglah Eren tidak mengalami yang namanya gegar otak.

"Hmph!" seseorang membekap mulut Eren. Tolonglah, Eren masih menderita merasakan sakit dipelipisnya dan sekarang ada orang yang mau menculiknya? Oke, mungkin Eren terlalu berlebihan jika ia memikirkan ada yang mau menculiknya.

"Diam." bisik seseorang tepat disamping telinga Eren. Membuat Eren bergidik ketika merasakan nafas orang tersebut. "Ikuti aku. Jika kau berisik, aku akan membunuhmu di sini." ujar orang itu lagi. Tunggu, Eren mengenali suara itu. Suara seseorang yang membuat hidupnya menderita.

"Hmph!" tangan Eren mencengkram tangan pria yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Tidak. Eren tidak mau mengikuti kata- kata pria itu. Tidak akan.

"Sst.." Pria itu menancapkan ujung pisau di leher jenjang Eren. "Sudah kubilang, kalau kau berisik, aku akan membunuhmu." ancam pria itu. "Lebih baik kau diam dan ikut denganku." lanjutnya dan membawa Eren seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang membawa barang curiannya.

!

!

!

Brak

Pria itu menghempaskan tubuh Eren ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Ng!" Eren hanya meringis tertahan ketika lengannya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang terasa dingin. Belum lagi pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang diikat oleh pria yang membawanya. Dan lakban yang menutup mulutnya.

"Hey.. apa luka itu masih sakit?" tanya pria itu menunjuk pelipis Eren. Tetapi yang ditanya, hanya membuang muka. "Kutanya, pelacur, apa luka itu masih sakit?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menjambak rambut Eren. Sudah tahu kan siapa si 'pria' itu? Pria yang mengatai Eren pelacur dan murahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi?

Mata Eren menatap tajam Levi, seperti sedang menantang pria yang didepannya.

Tuk

Telunjuk Levi menekan pelan luka dipelipis Eren. "Ng!".

"Oh, masih sakit." Levi hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tahu kalau ada beberapa obat yang dapat menyembuhkan lukamu itu?" Levi melepas cengkramannya dari rambut Eren. Lagi- lagi badan Eren harus berciuman dengan lantai kamar mandi.

"Kau mau tahu tidak obatnya?" tangan Levi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa plastik bening yang berisikan benda berwarna putih dan hijau. "Kuobati ya, murahan. Ya, hitung- hitung sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena telah membuatmu terjatuh di perpustakaan tadi. Walau sebenarnya sih, kau tidak pantas kuobati. Tapi karena aku masih mempunyai perasaan, makanya aku akan mengobatimu." ujar Levi santai. Eren menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika melihat isi yang ada di plastik itu. Masa bodo dengan lukanya yang semakin terasa sakit ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Tidak usah takut, pelacur. Rasanya sama kok ketika penis pelangganmu memasuki lubang murahanmu. Ya, sebelas dua belas lha.." Levi memasukkan plastik yang berisikan benda berwarna hijau ke sakunya. "Nah, Eren, perlihatkan lukamu.." pinta Levi yang berjalan mendekati tubuh Eren yang gemetar. Semakin dekat Levi dengan tubuh Eren, semakin Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan liar.

Krek

Tangan Levi mencengkram kepala Eren dengan keras, membuat kepala Eren tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Dasar pelacur tak tahu terima kasih! Ingin kutolong tapi malah tidak mau!" ujar Levi kesal. Tubuhnya menduduki tubuh Eren agar pria berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam. Setelah itu, kaki Levi terangkat dan menimpa leher Eren dengan kuat. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Jika kepalamu bergerak, kakiku akan semakin kencang menekan lehermu." ujar Levi. "Nah, ayo kita mulai.." Levi mengeluarkan benda berwarna putih dari plastik yang masih ia pegang. Jari telunjuknya menyolek darah yang keluar dari luka di pelipis Eren. Setelah jari telunjuknya lengket karena darah, Levi langsung mengambil benda berwarna putih itu dengan jarinya. "Nah, pelacur, kau tahu ini apa?" Eren hanya menangis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Levi. "Eh, kurasa kau tidak tahu ya. Biar kuberi tahu, murahan. Benda putih yang berukuran sangat kecil ini dinamakan garam. Rasanya asin sama seperti sperma om- om yang selalu kau telan habis itu." Levi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya— yang sudah ia lumuri dengan darah dan garam—ke pelipis Eren.

"Hehih!" Eren teriak tertahan merasakan perih di pelipisnya. Sangat perih sampai ia merasakan kepalanya memanas. "Hehihan!" Eren semakin meronta ketika Levi menekan telunjuknya di pelipis Eren. "Ehek!" Eren merasakan lehernya seperti dicekik.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Jika kau bergerak, maka kakiku akan menekan lehermu lebih keras. Jadi diamlah." kata Levi. Tangannya mengambil beberapa butir garam lalu dioleskan dan ditekannya ke pelipis Eren. Tak lupa juga ia gosok- gosokkan dan mencubit luka Eren. "Percaya padaku. Lukamu pasti sembuh." Setelah dirasa cukup, Levi memasukkan plastik berisikan garam ke sakunya. Diganti dengan plastik yang berisikan benda berwarna hijau.

"Nah, kalau yang ini namanya jeruk nipis." Levi mengeluarkan satu jeruk nipis dari plastik. Lalu ia membelahnya menggunakan pisau yang tadi ia bawa. Dan tanpa ba- bi- bu, Levi memeras jeruk nipis tepat diatas luka Eren.

"NG!" air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Eren. Tidak hanya pelipisnya saja yang terkena air jeruk nipis tersebut, tetapi matanya juga terkena.

"Sstt. Kalau yang ini, rasanya sama ketika penis pelangganmu mengeluarkan sperma dilubangmu yang masih terasa perih.." ujar Levi lalu memeras lagi jeruk nipis ke luka Eren. "Nah, lima hari pasti sembuh.." ujar Levi lalu berdiri dari perut Eren. Kakinya melangkah ke _wastafel_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. Didekat wastafel, terlihat botol yang berisikan sesuatu berwarna merah. "Nah, kalau yang ini namanya sambal.".

Deg

Otak Eren panas ketika mendengar kata sambal. Apa yang si pendek itu akan lakukan terhadapnya?

"_Wastafel _ini sudah kututup lubangnya dan kuisi dengan air sebelum aku membawamu ke sini. Sekarang, tinggal dimasukkan sambalnya lalu diaduk sebentar.." ujar Levi. Ia menuangkan semua isi botol itu ke _wastafel_. Lalu diaduknya hingga merata dengan tangannya. "Selesai." ujarnya puas melihat hasil karyanya. Setelah itu, Levi berjalan mendekati Eren dan menyeretnya ke depan wastafel. "Saranku jika kau tidak mau merasakan sakit, lebih baik tahan nafas dan menutup mata. Karena akan sangat menyakitkan jika air sambal ini masuk ke hidung atau matamu." saran Levi. Pria itu menjambak rambut Eren. "Siap ya, satu.. dua.." Eren menahan nafas sekuat tenaga. "Tiga!"

Byur

Pada hitungan ketiga, Levi menyeburkan kepala Eren ke _wastafel_ yang berisikan air dan sambal. Didalam air sambal itu, Eren hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menahan nafasnya. 'Sakit!' batin Eren merasakan lukanya yang semakin bertambah perih. 'Kumohon cepatlah selesai!' pinta Eren dalam hati. Ia sudah ingin bernafas. Sangat ingin bernafas sekarang juga.

Satu menit berlalu dan kepala Eren masih saja berada didalam air sambal itu. Eren sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sungguh.

"Ng!" tiba- tiba tangan Levi menjambak rambutnya, mengeluarkan kepala Eren dari 'danau merah' tersebut.

"Sudah. Bagaimana? Tidak sakit kan?" Levi melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangan Eren menggunakan pisaunya. Dan dengan sengaja menggores kulit Eren. "Semoga lukamu sembuh, pelacur." Setelah mengatakan itu, Levi berjalan ke luar kamar mandi.

Blam

Eren melepaskan lakban yang menempel di mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lemas. "Hiks.." Eren terisak. Entah karena lukanya yang yang terasa sakit atau karena mengingat perlakuan Levi. Ah, jahat sekali sampai membuat Eren menderita seperti ini. Andai kau berada diposisinya, kau pasti akan menderita juga, Levi..

!

!

!

Brak

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur di kamarnya. "Biarinlah kena hukuman. Yang penting bisa istirahat dulu.." kata Eren. Pria dengan manik hijau itu kabur dari sekolah. Lagipula, dia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan ketika teman- temannya menanyakan tentang keadaan lukanya yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Apalagi Mikasa yang pasti akan menginterogasinya layaknya polisi. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Eren pasti bertemu Mikasa di rumah. Tapi setidaknya, Eren tidak akan diinterogasi di depan banyak orang. Sungguh memalukan sekali, pasti.

"Ugh.. padahal di tas ada majalah.." gumam Eren yang mengingat tasnya masih berada di sekolah. Eren tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas hanya untuk mengambil tas miliknya. Pasti di sana masih ada Bu Hanji yang masih mengajar.

!

!

!

Tok tok

"Eren? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Mikasa dari luar pintu.

"Mikasa.." gumam Eren. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. 'Tumben sekali pulang cepat..' batin Eren.

"Eren?"

"Ah, iya, ada apa, Mikasa?" Eren beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu kamarnya yang tadi ia kunci.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan tasmu.." jawab Mikasa.

"Ah, taruh di luar saja. Nanti kuambil.." pinta Eren yang terdiam didepan pintunya.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau pulang tanpa izin, Eren? Kau sakit? Atau bolos?" Mikasa melembutkan suaranya. Gadis yang sehari- harinya memakai syal berwarna merah itu meletakkan tas saudaranya didepan pintu kamar Eren.

"Aku bolos." jawab Eren. Tidak mungkin jika ia menjawab kalau dia sedang sakit. Pasti Mikasa akan khawatir dan langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Eren.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi lain kali, jangan seperti itu. Jika mamah dan papah tahu kau bolos, mereka pasti akan marah. Dan mungkin saja, mereka akan membawamu ke Jerman agar mereka bisa mengawasimu.." ujar Mikasa. Eren hanya mengangguk walau apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Mikasa. "Tasmu kutaruh didepan pintu. Aku pergi dulu. Hati- hati ya, Eren.." derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas ditelinga Eren. Semakin jauh, jauh, jauh, dan akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Saat itulah Eren membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan mengambil tasnya. "Jerman ya.. sepertinya lebih baik aku di sana. Aku sudah tidak tahan di sini..".

!

!

!

Satu hari. Dua hari. Tiga hari. Empat hari. Lima hari. Enam hari. Tujuh hari.

Tujuh hari Eren tak masuk sekolah. Ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan mengoleskan creampenghilang luka. Dan akhirnya, luka di pelipisnya mengering dan mulai menghilang. Dan tujuh hari juga merupakan hari yang berat bagi Eren, dimana ia harus mencengah Mikasa yang ingin menemuinya. Tapi dengan banyak alasan dan cara, Eren bisa menghindari gadis itu. Ia juga menyuruh Mikasa mengatakan kalau ia sedang sakit ke wali kelasnya.

Tapi hari ini—hari kamis—Eren kembali ke sekolah. Mengingat lukanya yang sudah mulai menghilang.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di kelas tercintanya.

"Enak ya bolos?" goda Jean yang melihat Eren memasuki kelas.

"Kepalamu itu yang enak dimakan. Aku itu sakit, bodoh!" balas Eren. Tangannya menunjuk luka di pelipisnya, "Nih, sakit tahu!" ujarnya.

"Ya elah, cuman luka kecil doang dipermasalahkan. Segitu mah gak ada apa- apanya. Haha!" Jean hanya tertawa melihat luka Eren. Andaikan Jean tahu saat Levi memberikan garam dan perasan jeruk nipis ke luka Eren. Pasti ia juga tidak akan tahan.

"Hey, kalian kenal dengan senior kita yang bernama Kak Reiner dan Kak Bertholdt?" Sasha menghampiri Jean dan Eren yang hampir saja berkelahi.

Deg

Dada Eren langsung berdegup dengan kencang ketika mendengar nama dua orang itu. "Me.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eren ragu.

"Mereka ditangkap polisi kemarin malam!" jawab Sasha dengan muka _horror_.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Jean bingung. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak! Kali ini, Sasha serius! Katanya sih, mereka tertangkap memakai narkoba di rumah Kak Reiner. Oh, masih ingat akhir- akhir ini banyak gadis remaja yang menghilang?" Sasha berkata dengan muka yang serius.

"Iya. Sudah lebih dari sembilan orang kan yang menghilang?" ujar Connie yang baru saja datang.

"Ah? Masa?"

"Makanya walaupun bolos, di rumah jangan nonton kartun! Sekali- kali nonton berita dong!" ucap Jean sambil menjitak kepala Eren.

"Iya.. dan kalian tahu siapa dalang dari hilangnya semua gadis itu?" tanya Sasha. Jean, Eren, dan Connie hanya menggeleng. "Dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Kak Reiner dan Kak Bertholdt! Ternyata mereka yang menculik gadis- gadis lalu dijual ke salah satu diskotik yang ada di kota ini!" jelas Sasha.

'Jangan- jangan.. di diskotik yang waktu itu?' piker Eren.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka?" tanya Connie.

"Mereka dipenjara dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.." jawab Sasha.

Jean menghela nafas, "Syukurlah mereka dikeluarkan.. dasar perusak nama baik sekolah!".

"Hey, ngomong- ngomong, udah ngerjain PR dari Bu hanji!?"

"Ah! Sasha lupa! Connie, lihat dong!"

"Aku juga belum mengerjakannya!"

'Aku jadi merasa tenang kedua orang itu ditangkap.. tapi.. masih ada orang itu yang akan mengancam nyawaku..' batin Eren. Pikirannya tertuju pada Levi. Ya, Eren belum bisa tenang selagi masih ada Levi yang mengancam nyawanya.

!

!

!

"Hai, Eren!" sapa Armin yang membawa bekalnya menuju meja Eren. "Mau makan?" tawarnya.

"Kuberitahu ya, Armin. Kalau saat jam istirahat seperti ini, lebih enak tidur atau berkeliling sekolah.." ujar Eren.

"Tapi kan makan itu juga perlu.." Armin memberikan Eren _cupcake_ buatannya. "Oh ya, Eren, pasti kau sedih ya?"

"Hm? Sedih kenapa? Menurutku, _cupcake_ ini enak kok.." Eren mengunyah _cupcake_nya dengan semangat.

"Bukan itu, Eren! Tapi tentang Kak Levi!"

"Uhuk!"

"E.. Eren? Kau baik- baik saja?" Armin memberikan minumnya ke Eren.

"Hah? Kak Levi? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Kak Levi akan pergi ke Perancis karena neneknya meninggal.." jawab Armin.

"Ya elah.. palingan juga cuman empat atau lima hari di sana.." ujar Eren. Padahal dia bahagia kalau Levi selamanya berada di Perancis.

"Siapa bilang cuman empat atau lima hari? Kak Levi akan tinggal di Perancis selamanya! Soalnya orang tuanya yang akan menggantikan neneknya menjaga Kak Levi. Tapi karena pekerjaan orang tuanya di Perancis tak bisa ditinggal, akhirnya Kak Levi yang harus pergi ke sana.." jelas Armin.

"Serius?"

"Iya!"

Wajah Eren terlihat bahagia mendengar jawaban temannya. Selamanya di Perancis. _Perfect_. Eren akan hidup dalam kedamaian.

"Kok kamu terlihat bahagia? Kamu gak sedih ditinggal sama pacarmu?" tanya Armin heran.

"Ah? Err.. kan bisa main ke sana.." jawab Eren asal.

"Betul juga! Kau memang cerdas, Eren!" Armin hanya tertawa geli.

"Ya sudah, Armin, aku mau ke luar ya!" kata Eren semangat. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Pasti mau menemui Kak Levi.." gumam Armin.

!

!

!

"Eh, Kak Mike, aku ke dalam ya! Dadah~" Eren masuk ke perpustakaan dengan wajah yang berseri. Dia ingin tidur di sana. Ya, sekali- kali, bolehlah meninggalkan pelajaran Pak Erwin.

"…" Mike yang melihat Eren seperti itu hanya menyubit pipinya. Sakit. Berarti ini bukanlah mimpi. Ada apa dengan anak itu hingga ia ke perpustakaan? Ditambah lagi dengan mukanya yang terlihat bahagia. Apa ini mimpi? Atau Eren yang berevolusi?

!

!

!

"Tidur~ saatnya tidur~" Eren berjalan ke sudut perpustaakaan. Menarik bangku dan mendudukinya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh kepalanya diatasnya. "Hm.. tidur~"

Grep

"Ng?" mata Eren yang hampir tertutup, harus kembali terbuka ketika merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "Sia—?"

Deg

"—Pa?" Eren terkejut ketika melihat Levi yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hai. Sepertinya lukamu sudah mulai menghilang. Itu pasti karena obat yang kuberikan itu kan?" tanya Levi dengan wajah datar.

Plak

Eren menepis tangan Levi yang tadi memegang pundaknya. Dan dengan cepat, Eren berjalan menjauhi Levi.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu, bocah!" Levi memegang pergelangan tangan Eren agar pria yang ingin lari darinya itu tidak bisa pergi.

"Lepaskan!" Eren menarik tangannya yang sedang dicengkram Levi.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar kan tentang kepergianku ke Perancis?" tanya Levi. Eren hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan berangkat malam ini. Pasti kau senang kan?"

"Aku sangat senang. Dan bagiku, lebih cepat itu lebih baik.." jawab Eren.

"Aku tahu itu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Silahkan kau nikmati kegiatan tidurmu yang tadi kuganggu." Levi melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Eren. Pria berbadan kecil itu pergi dari hadapan Eren.

'Kukira aku akan disiksa..' pikir Eren. 'Tumben sekali dia tidak mengataiku pelacur dan murahan.. mungkin dia berubah karena kepergian neneknya? Ah, biarkan saja! Lebih baik aku tidur!' Eren pun berjalan menuju tempatnya tadi dan tidur di sana.

!

!

!

"Lama- lama aku akan memindahkan tempat tidurku ke sekolah!" kata Eren sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Dia bersenandung dengan bahagia.

"Eh? Buku apa ini?" Eren berhenti ketika ia melihat buku berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya meraih buku yang agak tebal itu. "Levi.." Eren membaca kalimat disampul buku itu. "Punya Levi?" Eren membuka buku itu. Di halaman pertama, ada kata- kata peringatan yang tertulis di sana.

_Warning:_

_Siapa pun yang membaca diary ini tanpa seizin pemiliknya, akan dibunuh. Pemiliknya pasti akan mencari orang itu sampai dapat. Tutup buku ini sekarang juga, dasar pencuri!_

Eren hanya terkekeh geli, "Levi mempunyai buku _diary_? Pfft.. kubawa pulang aja. Mungkin saja ada kejadian memalukan Levi yang bisa kubaca." tanpa menghiraukan peringatan yang Levi tulis di _diary_nya, Eren memasukkan buku berukuran mini itu ke saku celananya. "Baiklah, saatnya ke kelas~"

!

!

!

Levi hanya menatap rumput yang berada di luar pesawat melalui jendela pesawat. "Perancis, _huh_?" Levi menggeleng, "Bodoh.." tangan Levi mencari sesuatu dikantung tas miliknya. "Kok..?" Levi melihat isi tasnya. _Gadget_. Hanya ada _gadget_, "Kemana _diary_ku?" muka Levi terlihat panik. "Apa jatuh? Tapi dimana?" Levi mengecek lantai pesawat yang beralaskan karpet berwarna merah__itu. "Tidak ada…"

"Maaf, Tuan, tolong duduk kembali dan gunakan seat belt Anda.. pesawat akan lepas landas.." ujar pramugari berbadan tinggi itu.

Levi hanya mengangguk dan memasang _seat belt_nya. "Kemana _diary_ku? Gawat jika ada yang membacanya!" kata Levi panik. Dia pun melihat langit yang dihiasi oleh banyak bintang. "Kumohon.. siapa pun, jangan baca _diary_ku.." ujarnya lemah.

!

!

!

"Nah, udah mandi.. saatnya baca _diary_ Levi. Haha jadi penasaran apa isinya.." Eren membuka halaman demi halaman tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. "Hm? Kenapa yang ini memakai tinta merah?" Eren membuka halaman sebelumnya, "Sebelumnya memakai tinta warna hitam.." Eren lalu membuka halaman berikutnya. "Tapi dari halaman ini sampai halaman selanjutnya, tinta yang dipakai berwarna merah.." kata Eren bingung. Ia pun memutuskan membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan warna merah.

_Hari ini, ada seorang bocah yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Bocah itu manis. Tapi yang menyebalkan adalah tingginya. Kenapa dia harus lebih tinggi dariku? Tapi tak apa._

_ Bocah itu sepertinya benar- benar mencintaiku. Kutanyai dia berbagai pertanyaan seperti kenapa dia mencintaiku dan sebagainya. Dan jawabannya itu membuatku ingin tersenyum. Tapi tidak mungkin kulakukan didepan bocah yang baru kukenal ini. Pasti akan memalukan. Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masuk ke sini dan menjadi junior di sini. Aku sering melihatnya berteriak dan keluar- masuk ruang BK. Aku yakin anak itu pasti pembuat masalah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu dihatiku. Aku senang melihat anak ini. Dan aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi aku tak berbuat apa- apa. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan suka belaka._

_ Tapi bocah itu datang dan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku kaget sekaligus senang. Aku pun menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Dan aku harap, orang itu tidak mengetahuinya. Ya, aku benar- benar berharap orang itu tidak mengetahui aku sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang._

"Orang itu? Siapa yang Levi maksud?" Eren membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_ Kacau. Semua menjadi kacau. Gara- gara orang itu, semua menjadi kacau! Apa ia ingin membalas dendam karena kejadian waktu itu!? Tapi jangan Eren yang menjadi sasarannya! Dan darimana dia tahu kalau aku dan Eren berpacaran!? _

!TBC!

Akhirnya.. tinggal satu chapter lagi dan akhirnya cerita ini selesai.. /tepar

Aduh, maaf ya yang minta adegan anu- anuan. Saya gak bisa mengabulkannya(?). Karena adegan anu- anuan hanya ada di chapter pertama dan kedua.. /dor

Dan maaf juga gak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Eren agar gak terlalu disiksa.. /sujud

Tapi makasih yang udah mau baca sampai akhir. Dan saya emang sengaja membuat alurnya cepat.. soalnya saya tak suka berlama- lama /dilempar

Jadi, kritik dan saran?

Sekian,

Salam hangat Malachite!


End file.
